Unrequited Love
by pellyeve93
Summary: Nitori will do anything to make Marisa hers. Oneshot.


(A/N:) Oh wow I haven't written anything for a while because stuff happens and causes your fingers to twist out of shape. Also hi Carry, this is for you because you motivate me. I have love for you~

"Hey Nitori, I'm gonna go now. It's getting kinda late!"

Marisa stood up and adjusted her skirt, "I'll see you around!" She waved, grinned and then walked away with her usual confident stride, her blonde hair swaying in the gentle wind.

"B-Bye Marisa!" Nitori waved back and watched the magician walk away in awe, not taking her eyes off of her figure until she was unable to see her any more. The sunlight made her look so _beautiful_, one might even say she looked angelic. Not that she didn't look beautiful all the time, because she did; always so... flawless.

In fact, Nitori was sure that Marisa must be the most beautiful girl in the whole of Gensokyo. She could even make a list of a million reasons why Marisa Kirisame was the definition of perfection.

One might say Nitori was head over heels in love with her, others might say Marisa was her obsession. Ever since the kappa had first laid eyes on Marisa all she had done is think about her and how much she loved her.

Love at first sight.

Nitori's formerly innocent enough mind was now filled with fantasies about that pretty blonde magician; filled with things she didn't even know she was capable of thinking of. _She _certainly didn't see anything wrong with this. Wasn't it perfectly normal to think about the person you love? Especially someone like Marisa.

But there was one problem with Nitori's little "obsession". Marisa did like her, but as a friend of course. She made it very obvious whenever she talked to Nitori that she had a big interest in a certain puppeteer that lived in the Forest of Magic, Alice Margatroid.

All she ever did was tell her about how wonderful she was and what a great friend she was and it made Nitori feel something she rarely every felt. Hatred. Anger. Feelings that made her feel awful and guilty, even though she was sure that they were the only way to describe what she felt.

Now, this anger wasn't directed towards Marisa, though it was a bit irritating hearing about what Alice said and did all the time. This undying anger was all because of Alice, because of everything she had done.

Nitori hadn't really spoken to her but she hated her which such a burning passion. Alice didn't deserve Marisa! She didn't love her like Nitori did and she never would. From what she had heard from Marisa and others, Alice was short-tempered and spent all her time with her silly dolls. Who'd love someone like that?

So why did Marisa talk about her all time? Why did her eyes light up whenever she said her stupid little name? Why? Why couldn't she see that Nitori loved her so much more than Alice ever would? It wasn't fair at all. Whenever Marisa talked about her she'd hug herself and blush, never saying one bad word against her.

Nitori lay on the grass and began to cry quietly to herself.

"I-it's not fair!" she sobbed, hugging herself tightly.

This normally happened whenever she thought about Marisa, because even after hours of happily fantasising about her, the thought that Alice was there getting in the way always broke the kappa's heart. Though sometimes she forgot to feel angry, the feeling of sadness taking over. It was at times like this that she felt so utterly _alone_.

All she wanted was for Marisa to be hers. Was that too much to ask?

Nitori had been starting to worry, as Marisa hadn't come to see her for at least four days, but she was able to relax again when she saw said magician walking towards her. Her heart began to beat faster as she studied Marisa's body, trying her hardest to make it look like she wasn't staring.

"H-Hi Marisa!" she managed to say, blushing at her overly happy tone. Nitori smiled and tried to hide her blush, trying to act natural. Marisa sat down beside her, looking as pretty as ever. Nitori just couldn't look away, even though she could already sense that Marisa was feeling awkward about being stared at, as she was biting her lip and not looking her directly in the eye.

"Uhh.. hiya Nitori! How have you been? Sorry I haven't come to see you for a while, but I was _really _busy."

'_Busy with Alice, I suppose_.' Nitori felt tears threaten to fall and squeezed her eyes shut. Why couldn't Alice just... just disappear?!

Marisa sat back and sighed happily, "Oh and Alice wasn't as busy so I got to spend a lot more time with her. Isn't that wonderful?"

'_Here we go again_,' thought Nitori as she sighed, but smiled, nodded and listened to Marisa go on and on about her _precious little Alice_. As she sat and pretended to listen, occasionally forcing a small laugh or nodding, Nitori thought long and hard about some way to get Marisa away from Alice. Of course she wasn't going to just disappear into thin air _but _maybe someone could make her disappear.

Maybe that someone could be... Nitori.

The kappa suddenly froze and went pale.

What had gotten into her? She couldn't just get rid of someone, even if they had done wrong. And besides, Alice wasn't dying any time soon so there was no way she would just be gone forever. It wasn't like Nitori to feel such hate; she'd never hated anyone like this before. What was happening to her?

"Nitori? Is everything okay?"

Marisa was looking at her with a look of concern.

"A-ah! Yes! I'm fine," she spluttered out, remembering where she was after being lost in thought.

"Well I should be going. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Bye Marisa..."

The magician waved to her and skipped off, happier than usual.

"She's probably going to see Alice," Nitori muttered to herself, feeling so angry all of a sudden. She wanted to destroy Alice, make her suffer. Marisa belonged to _her_, not Alice.

She wasn't going to just stand there while Marisa was being taken away from her.

Nitori knew exactly what she had to do.

The Forest of Magic was one scary place. Nitori ran through it as fast as she could, shrieking when she caught a glimpse of her own shadow. As she made her way through the treacherous forest, a voice at the back of her head told her to turn around, and to not do what she was about to. But she couldn't just stop now.

She needed to take what was rightfully hers.

By the time Nitori had found Alice's house, it was nearly dark out. She hid behind a bush, waiting for the puppeteer to come out, praying that she'd come out soon so she wouldn't have to be in this scary, dark forest for too long.

After what seemed like hours, Nitori heard the door open and a familiar voice.

Marisa's voice.

"See you tomorrow, Alice!" Marisa kissed the other girl on the cheek before flying off into the night. Alice smiled and touched her cheek, leaning against the door frame.

Nitori bit her lip and choked back a sob, before standing up and quietly making her way towards Alice.

"Hey Alice?"

The blonde look over at her, a confused look on her face, "Nitori? Why are yo-"

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

Nitori grabbed Alice's face and held a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. The latter struggled, trying to push her off but soon felt weak. It was taking longer than usual to work, but Nitori sighed in relief as she felt Alice stop kicking up a fuss and slowly close her eyes, falling limp in the kappa's arms.

She looked around one last time before throwing a now unconscious Alice over her shoulder and making her way back through the Forest of Magic.

For days now, Marisa had been coming to Nitori and sobbing her eyes out. Nitori couldn't understand why though. Now she wasn't stuck with that shut-in and she could be with the person that _really _loved her. And it broke her heart to see the poor girl so distraught. Not that she minded hugging Marisa and trying to comfort her though. Her hair was as soft as it looked and she was so warm and cuddly, like a pillow.

"Nitori d-do you think s-she's okay?" Marisa managed to ask between sobs and hiccups.

"I really hope so." Nitori tried to look mournful and concerned, though on the inside she was smirking. Her plan had worked so brilliantly. Marisa threw her arms around her and sobbed into her chest, whispering some unintelligible words. Nitori hugged her back, smiling to herself.

Marisa looked up and wiped her eyes. "I just miss her so much!"

"I know... I know... I'm sure she's fine, Marisa." Nitori pushed the magician's face back into her chest and stroked her hair, not wanting to hear any more about Alice and how much Marisa missed her.

But soon enough she wouldn't even remember who Alice was. She'd love Nitori and nobody else.

Marisa would be hers forever.

Marisa hadn't visited Nitori for about a week now, which was unusual, because who else would she go and cry to? Nobody else would be able to comfort Marisa like _she _did.

The kappa was quite concerned now, afraid that maybe Marisa had done something terrible to herself. She had started to feel very guilty all of a sudden, wishing she could have just contained her jealousy but it was too late now. And besides, she needed to take back what was rightfully hers.

Marisa.

It had begun to get dark and Nitori decided maybe it was best to call it a day and go home, but just as she stood up, a voice called her name. She turned around to see Marisa, looking tired , as though she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was messy and her skin was paler than usual.

"Yes Marisa?" she called back, walking towards the other girl.

Marisa looked Nitori in the eyes. "What did you do to Alice?" she asked, her voice filled with anger and sadness.

Nitori froze. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..."

Yes you do!" Tears rolled down Marisa's cheeks, "I found _this _outside of her house!" She held up a slip of paper with complicated equations written on it. "I don't know of anyone else in Gensokyo that this would belong to!" The magician began to sob. "How could you?!"

'_Dammit!_' Nitori wanted to kick herself for being so stupid, but she had to think of an excuse, some way out of this mess. Maybe she'd understand if Nitori just told her the truth. "I... Marisa I love you..." She began to walk towards the blonde, feeling in one of her pockets for that damp cloth. "Alice was in the way of us... I had to... I'm so so sorry."

Marisa began to walk backwards. "S-stay away from me, you... you crazy bitch!"

Nitori continued to walk towards her getting closer. "Please Marisa I don't wanna hurt you."

Just then, she saw the poor girl stumbled and trip, leaving her lying face down on the ground. Nitori ran over to her and pushed her down as she tried get up, holding her down. She pulled the damp cloth from her pocket, the same one she had used on Alice and held it over Marisa's face, stroking her hair, ignoring the way she was kicking and struggling.

"See? It's all okay now. I won't hurt you, I promise." She heard a few muffled whimpers as Marisa fell limp beneath her. Nitori wrapped her arms around her sleeping body and picked her up carefully, smiling.

"Finally. You're finally mine."


End file.
